


I will maarrrrrrry you！

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: “你是我见过最可爱的人。”Phil迷迷糊糊地说。“是吗？”那个很好听的声音好像带着一丝笑意。·微博上麻药药效未过的国外妹子向初见的男护士告白的梗·OOC傻白甜有





	I will maarrrrrrry you！

<<<  
Phil决定去Stu那里拔智齿。  
他选择了全麻。

<<<  
Phil睁开眼睛，天花板白晃晃的灯闪的他眼睛疼，于是他转头，顺着被握住的右手的感觉看向右方。  
“你醒了，伙计？”  
一个他没见过的男人坐在旁边，Phil看向自己的右手，确定是这个男人在握着自己的手。  
“感觉怎么样？”那个男人问。  
Phil觉得自己的视野有些模糊，不过他还是努力看清了男人的相貌，褐绿的眼睛中带着一丝蓝色，他盯着那双眼睛觉得那可真好看……男人金色带点卷的头发也很好看，看起来软软的，让他想摸摸。  
“哦，man，你的朋友叮嘱我不能让你的手碰到你的牙。”男人握着他的手制止了他尝试抬手的行为。  
“我不想碰我的牙。”他为什么要碰他的牙？“我想揉你的头发。”  
“什么？”男人是在冲他笑吗？  
Phil又努力看了看，发现对方应该是和他差不多大的青年人。不过说起来为什么他现在看东西这么费劲？  
“你的头发，那看起来很软。”为什么他说的话听起来黏黏糊糊的？  
“呃，谢谢夸奖？”男人绝对冲他笑了，他看清了，哦，那可真可爱。他喜欢他。  
“不客气。”  
男人又冲他笑了，Phil好像听到旁边有别的声音，那是Doge吗？无所谓，他只想看着旁边这个好看的青年。  
“你是我见过最可爱的人。”Phil说。  
“谢谢，真的。天，你的朋友没和我说你的嘴这么甜。”男人的声音也很好听。Phill现在觉得自己就躺在天堂岛的沙滩上，四周都是软绵绵的，这让他感到幸福。  
“让我摸一下你的头发，就一下。”Phil抬起右手，结果只是将将蹭过男人的鬓角，和他预料之中一样的手感。  
“Okay okay，”他为什么要按下自己的手？哦，现在他知道对方的身材应该也不错了，就他蹭过的胸口的手感而言，“天哪，你就像喝醉了一样。”  
“我没喝醉，”Phil否认，“提醒我一下我为什么在这儿？我感觉自己说话奇怪极了。”  
“因为你刚拔完智齿，而且是全麻。”  
“喔。”  
Phil眨了眨眼，光线没有刚才那么刺激了。然后他说——  
“我爱你。”  
“什么？”  
男人似乎愣住了，但没关系，Phil自认为是个很有耐心的人，于是他又重复了一遍：“我爱你。”  
Doge好像在说些什么，男人没在看着他了，这让他感到焦虑。  
“我觉得你也应该爱我。”  
“为什么？”那个好听的声音中似乎夹杂着一丝笑意，“我们今天才认识。”  
“我知道，”Phil有一丝自豪，“但我们要结婚的。”  
“什么？”  
“We’ll getting maarrrried！”  
男人看向他，那双褐绿的眼睛中的蓝色更明显了。  
“你有双很好看的眼睛。”Phill决定直接说出自己的感想。  
“是吗？嗯……你的眼睛也很好看，这是我见过最蓝的眼睛。”  
Phil经常听到别人夸他的眼睛蓝，但这回他觉得意外地高兴。  
“你真的觉得我的眼睛好看？”该死的，为什么他说话这么像喝醉了？  
“真的，你可以问你的朋友，Mr. Blue eyes。”  
“你可真可爱。”  
“哇哦，我能问问这之中的逻辑关系在哪儿吗……嘿你在录像？Good，你的朋友醒过来看到这个反应一定很有趣，他叫什么……Phil。”  
“你叫我？”  
“没有，你听错了，Mr. Phil。”  
“Come on，我们都要结婚了，直接叫我名字。”  
“好吧，Phil，你能小点声吗？我怕Yondu听到会杀过来。”  
“Yondu是什么？猫吗？”  
男人好像笑得很开心，通过握着的手Phil能感到对方笑得颤抖。  
“嗯……那是我家老头子的名字。”  
“他为什么会杀过来？”  
“也许是因为我要和一个刚刚认识的男人结婚了？”  
“没错，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“如果你清醒了再这么问也许我会考虑的……我得说，伙计，哪怕和我所有约会过的人对比你也算长得帅的了。”  
“没错，我就是这么帅。”  
“你真的得冷静点兄弟。”Doge对他说。  
“我很冷静，非常冷静。对了，到时候你和Stu要来当我的伴郎……婚礼我已经想好了，我们要去拉斯维加斯。”  
“不错的选择。”男人说。Phil很高兴他肯定了自己的选择。  
“我不想要白色西装，我觉得我们可以试试蓝色西装。”  
“我猜那一定会很衬你的蓝眼睛？”  
“然后我会送你个蓝戒指。”  
男人看着他，眼神中带着笑意与暖意，“Will you?”  
“当然，I will maarrrrrry you！”  
“嘘！兄弟你真的得小点声！”Doge好像掐了他一把，不过没什么太大感觉。  
“没错你得小点声，吵到别的病人你的那个牙医朋友大概会不高兴的。”  
“Stu总会不高兴的，不用管他。”  
“嗯……我只是担心你把Yondu吵过来了，他耳朵这种时候可灵了。”  
“你的猫也在这里？”  
“哦不，天哪你真有意思，”男人压低自己的笑声，“我说我恐怕我家老头子不会同意我和你结婚的。”  
“别担心，我们可以私奔。”Phil挥了挥手，但因为手被握着所以他们的手一起晃了晃，“私奔到拉斯维加斯，那一定很酷。”  
“绝对的。”  
“我没在这见过你，我看不清你的铭牌，”Phi把身子往男人那边挪了挪，“Shit我还觉得头晕。”  
“因为你看的那不是铭牌，伙计。”男人好笑地看着他，“那只是我衣服的图案。”  
“怪不得。”Phil闭上眼睛嘟囔。  
“行了你该歇会儿了。”Doge给他正了正脑袋后面的枕头，“我已经开始期待你醒过来看到这个视频的样子，放过这个好心的年轻人吧。”  
“It’s fine，你的朋友挺可爱的。”  
Phil睡着了。

<<<  
Phil醒过来了。  
神志清晰的那种。  
Doge给他看了录的视频。

<<<  
Well，那个男人确实挺可爱的。

<<<  
“Phil！我差点因为你被投诉性骚扰我的病人！庆幸那个年轻人拦着没让他的Dad把你撕了吧！我助手被对方吓得差点辞职了！”  
Phil把手机拿的远远的，避免自己的耳朵受到Stu的怒吼的伤害。他手里拿着一张小卡片，上面是手写的名字和电话。  
【Peter·Jason·Quill】  
Cute name。

<<<  
“我说你那口烂牙没得救了吧。”Peter一边开车一边对副驾驶上的Yondu说。  
“至少比你的脑子有救点，和一个刚认识的男的结婚？胆子越来越肥了，Huh？”  
“Easy man，他麻醉的劲儿还没缓过来，陪他聊聊又不是真的。”  
“你一开始就不应该帮那个牙医照顾他的朋友，他叫什么来着？还要和你私奔？”  
“Phil，顺便一提他的眼睛真的很蓝，而且看起来挺辣的。”  
“Sounds stupid。”

 

END


End file.
